A Name for Baby
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What name do Maya and Dink give to their new baby girl?


A Name for Baby

It took until the next morning for Maya to wake up from her surgery. Dink hadn't left her side for anything aside from a bathroom break every once in a while. Once she was awake, Dink called Charlotte, who had asked to be notified directly instead of calling a nurse. She came running in. Once Charlotte check over all of Maya's vitals, and checked her sensory response to the surgery, she called Naomi and Sam, and paged the rest of them.

"Charlotte? Can I see my baby?" Maya asked.

"Of course sweetheart," she said, her southern twang very noticeable. Charlotte left the room and came back with the rolling incubator bed with the baby laying comfortably inside. Carefully extracting the baby, Dink laid the still nameless bay on Maya's chest for her to see.

"She's beautiful," Maya breathed, tears coming to her eyes. "Charlotte what happened?"

"Let's just wait for everyone to get here before we explain things," she replied, keeping a smile on her face.

It wasn't ten minutes later when they all got to the hospital. "I hope y'all didn't get any speedin' tickets on the way over," she said sternly.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's fine so far, but Amelia's gonna do the follow up in the morning," Charlotte announced. "But she's asking for an explanation.

"Can we wheel Dell's bed into her room?" Naomi asked. "So we can tell them together and so we can all be there?"

"I think we can arrange that," Charlotte agreed. "He's been up already and Betsey's been sleeping on his bed."

"I'll come help," Pete offered. They walked off down the hall. Everyone still in the hall filed into Maya's room and saw Maya holding the baby.

"Where's Charlotte and Uncle Pete?" Maya asked. "And Dell, I need to thank him for everything."

"They're coming, don't worry," Naomi informed her daughter, stroking the newborn's fuzzy hair. A few minutes went by and they brought Dell's bed over to rest next to Maya. Dell still had his head wrapped up in bandages from the surgeries.

"What happened?" Maya asked, covering her mouth with her free hand, scared about what they were going to say about Dell.

"We took you into surgery Maya," Addison started. "We were gonna deliver you baby when you told us that you're legs were numb. But we were gonna check your spine after the baby was out, because we thought you could have fractured your spine. But when we got in there, I wanted to check the position of the baby, but that shifted something and the bleeder you had near you fractured vertebra could have caused your spinal cord to stroke out and leave you paralyzed. The baby had been pressing up on that bleeder until we tried to deliver. So we got Amelia involved, having her operate on your spine. We tried something, by cooling your body down to get the bleeding slowed, but there was a risk to the baby. It was a tricky surgery, but everything seemed successful. If you are responding to the stimuli over the next few days, then the surgery will be a complete success. The baby is fine from everything we can see, but we are going to monitor her over the next few days."

"You're gonna be fairly sore for the next few weeks, and you'll have to do some physical therapy here at the hospital so we can see that everything is in working order. Unfortunately we can't release you until next week, but Dink can bring the baby so you can be with her, or we can try to get an allowance for both of them to sleep here," Amelia said, looking at Charlotte, who nodded in approval.

"There's something you're not telling me," Maya said. "Why's Dell in the bed?"

"Dell had a bleed in his brain that we didn't notice because he was up, walking around and talking to us," Charlotte said. "We thought we fixed it but it got worse. Amelia and I fixed it, but it was a close call."

"I talked to the police," Dell said quietly. "They're charging the guy who hit us with three counts of attempted involuntary manslaughter, and for aggressive driving counts, as well as DWI's."

"Three?" Dink asked.

"The baby was at full term, so they consider her as another passenger," Dell explained. At this point, Betsey woke up and shimmied herself up so she could wrap herself around Dell's torso. Dell smiled at his daughter and hugged her to his body.

"I know what we're gonna name the baby," Maya said suddenly. Everyone looked at her with shock and anticipation, including Dink. "Amy Adele Dinkman."

"Why those names?" Violet asked.

"I wanted to name her after her two godparents. Amelia and Dell," Maya explained.

"I'm honored," Amelia said, smiling.

Dell reached over and gripped her hand, a tear falling down his face. "Thank you so much."

"You've been so good to me Dell, I couldn't imagine it being anyone else."

5-19-10

**A/N: I know that Dell died in the finale, but I don't want the hot guy to die. So I kept him alive. And Dink's name is going to be Michael Andrew DInkman, I my story because there is nothing about his real name on websites. = )**


End file.
